1, 2, 3, 4
by NymphadoraUrie
Summary: Lupin sempre foi tolo demais quando o assunto era "amor" ou "Tonks"; ele nunca percebeu que ela era importante na sua vida. Será tarde demais para concertar os erros do passado?


**" Give me more love than I've ever had, make it all better when I'm feeling sad,  
tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not." **

_( "Dê-me mais amor do que eu já tive,faça tudo melhor quando eu estiver me sentindo triste,diga-me que sou especial até mesmo quando eu sei que não sou.") _

Ela sempre foi incrível, sempre. Mesmo quando eu não merecia, ela esteve lá, me amando, cuidando de mim e dizendo que eu era especial. Mas eu não era. Eu nunca fui. Eu só era um idiota. Um idiota que só fazia sofrer a melhor pessoa que eu já havia conhecido. Por que diabos ela foi se apaixonar logo por mim?

**"Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you.  
I love being around you." **  
_(" Faça isso parecer bom quando eu magôo demais, raramente ficando chateada, eu estou tão  
contente que te amo estar perto de você") _

Eu sempre fui um péssimo namorado, mas ela raramente ficava chateada comigo e toda vez que a magoava, ela me abraçava. E eu me sentia o cara mais sortudo do mundo por a ter por perto. E toda vez que eu tentava ir embora, eu não conseguia. Algo me impedia. Então eu jurava que faria o meu melhor pra fazê-la feliz, mesmo nunca podendo amá-la.

**"You make it easy, as easy as 1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4. There's only 1 thing, 2 do, 3 words, 4 you. I love you (I love you). There's only 1 way, 2 say those 3 words . ****That's what I'll do. I love you.  
(I love you.)" **  
_("Você faz isso fácil, tão fácil quanto 1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4. Há apenas uma coisa a fazer, três palavras, para você. Eu te amo (eu te amo). Há apenas uma maneira de dizer aquelas três palavras. É isso que vou fazer. Eu te amo.  
Eu te amo") _

Deus, por que fez isso comigo? Eu nunca poderei ser o cara que ela merece. Eu sou pobre, bem mais velho que ela e lobisomem!

Eu nunca poderia amá-la porque isso só a faria sofrer cada vez mais.

**"Give me more love from the very start, piece me back together when I fall apart, tell me things you never even tell your closest friends. Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, best that I've had, I'm so glad I found you. ****I love being around you."**  
_("Dê-me mais amor desde o início, recomponha-me quando eu estiver desmoronando, conte-me coisas que você jamais contou aos seus amigos mais próximos. Faça isso parecer bom quando eu magôo demais, o melhor que já tive, eu estou tão contente que te encontrei. Eu amo estar perto de você.")_

Mas a dor que eu sinto a cada segundo longe dela é insuportável. Ela sempre ficou comigo nas noites da tranformação e nunca se importou que eu podia machucá-la, mas eu sempre fazia isso, sempre a machucava. Não com atos físicos, mas com palavras; palavras que eu nunca disse e deveria ter dito.

**" You make it easy, as easy as 1, 2... ****1, 2, 3, 's only 1 thing,2 do, 3 words,4 you. I love you (I love you).There's only 1 way,2 say those 3 words That's what I'll do. ****I love you (I love you)." **

_(" Você faz isso fácil,tão fácil quanto 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4.Há apenas uma coisa a fazer, três palavras,para você.Eu te amo (eu te amo).Há apenas uma maneira,de dizer aquelas três palavras,é isso que vou fazer. _  
Eu te amo (eu te amo)"

Agora eu estou aqui, no Três Vassouras, bebendo feito um cão pulguento em vez de me desculpar com ela. Sim, me desculpar, porque quem saiu de casa sem motivo algum e gritei que nunca seríamos felizes, fui eu.

Eu sei, eu sou um idiota. Mas ainda dá tempo... Talvez...

Entrei sem fazer barulho, com a chave que ela tinha me dado. E, pra minha surpresa ,ela estava acordada, passeando de roupão roxo com desenhos de trouxa, com a varunha no bolso e uma xícara de café na mão. Eu sorri, era típico dela.

- Lupin?

- Está com insônia novamente, meu amor?

Ela fez aquela cara de "eu não sou problemática" e começou a rir. Deus, ela era linda. Tomou um gole de café e veio caminhando em minha direção.

- É, estou. Mas não tem nada que preste para fazer e resolvi andar um pouco.

- E onde a senhorita pensa que vai a essa hora da madrugada?

- Eu ia só desaparatar na casa do Sírius... ver se você estava por lá pra conversarmos um pouco e fazer as pazes.

Ela largou a xícara em cima da mesinha e eu a abracei, o mais forte que eu podia. Era realmente bom a ter nos meus braços.

- Lupin, amor, você vai me sufocar assim.

Ela estava rindo e acho que não havia som que eu mais gostasse no mundo. Afrouxei um pouco o abraço, não queria que ela ficasse sem ar. Pelo menos não daquele jeito.

- Tonks ?

- Hum?!

- Eu te amo, muito. Pra sempre.

**" You make it easy, as easy as 1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 's only 1 thing,2 do, 3 words,4 you. I love you (I love you).There's only 1 way,2 say those 3 words That's what I'll do. ****I love you (I love you)."**

_(" Você faz isso fácil,tão fácil quanto 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4.Há apenas uma coisa a fazer, três palavras,para você.Eu te amo (eu te amo).Há apenas uma maneira,de dizer aquelas três palavras,é isso que vou fazer. _  
Eu te amo (eu te amo)")

Uma lágrima escorreu do rosto dela e eu a limpei, sorrindo por ter a mulher mais perfeita do mundo pra mim.

- Meu amor?

- Hum?

- Tonks, preciso que você esteja bem, de verdade, agora.

- Por que?

- Shii! Me escuta.

Ela não gostava que a interrompessem, mas ela ia me perdoar, eu tinha certeza.

- Quer casar comigo?

Ela não sabia se chorava, se ria, se me respondia e eu somente sorri pra ela. E quando ela encostou os lábios nos meus, eu tinha certeza de que era um sim.

- Você é o homem mais estranho que eu conheço, Remo Lupin! – Ela quase gritou, me abraçando exageradamente forte.

- Por que?!

- Primeiro você briga comigo, depois me pede em casamento... Você é maluco!

- E que só agora eu me dei conta de que você é o que mais importa na minha vida.

**" I love you (I love you). 1, 2, 3, 4. I love you (I love you). ****I love you (I love you)" **

_"Eu te amo (eu te amo). Um, dois, três, quatro. Eu te amo (eu te amo). Eu te amo (eu te amo)"_


End file.
